


Let Me Tell You

by 5c4r13tt



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Lifeguards, Meet-Cute, One Night Stands, POV Lesbian Character, Photography, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5c4r13tt/pseuds/5c4r13tt
Summary: Therese is going through a break up, a rather dull one, and feeling her entire existence is mediocre at best decides to spice it up, spontanously attending a Miami Beach Party.What she didn't expect was to meet the drop dead gorgeous, Lifeguard, Carol Aird.It wasn't a night she would forget easily.





	1. Hey There!

There’s a moment in your life, which changes the rest of it. Completely knocks you off trajectory and into another path. A moment that- You know what. Let me tell you.

It was such a beautiful day. I had been inside for so long, dwelling and crying. Oh god so much crying… It was pathetic really. I didn’t even love Richard yet the past two weeks all I had been doing was watching rom-coms on Netflix eating pizza and ice cream and crying to myself about how I would never find true love.

My friend, Gen, would occasionally come round, say how much of a slob I looked, and that I needed to get out more, but I didn’t care. Richard and I had broken up. For good this time. For some reason I felt like accepting the trip to Europe would just tie me down to him forever. Plus he had been hinting that he was going to propose.

I just couldn’t go through with it! I would have to say yes, push three of his children, which were bound to be huge looking at him, through a place I really wanted to keep intact and live out my days as a boring house wife. I just couldn’t do it. But the more I stalked his trip on Facebook the more I questioned myself… He is skiing in Bulgaria, swimming in Iceland and hiking in England whilst I am seeing it all behind my computer screen.

Seriously?!

I had never seen him happier, and the trawl of photos with one night stands just proved it. God! I’m so sick of him ALWAYS coming out on top. Winning all our friends, going to lavish hotels, hooking up with exotic women. It was ridiculously unfair since I had been putting up with his shit for the past two years with no reward.

The snoring, the sharp toenails, the insistent ‘I love you’, the Semco Thanksgiving with the vegan turkey. Who has Vegan TURKEY?!

I was done! Absolutely done! I need to get out of this dump. All I could see around me was empty takeaway boxes and tissues and a weird smell coming from the box in the corner. What was that? Anyway. I need to leave! I pulled back the curtains letting the sunlight filter through, not leaving my eyes much time to adjust.

God is it always this bright at… Oh god! 8am! Why was I even awake? Anyway content on doing something away from this box apartment I looked for the weather forecast. To my delight it was going to be a scorcher today but thunder and lightning for three days after that. To be perfectly honest I’m not quite sure how I’ve managed to sit in this mess for so long because the more I looked at it the more it drove me crazy. I ran round the apartment cleaning until I was sweaty, but at least there wasn’t any more ketchup on the bathroom sink.

So it’s now or never. I had a quick search on the internet looking for things to do, places to see, when I stumbled across the perfect one.  Hotel beach Party just off ocean drive. Yep that was the one! I could easily find a rebound amongst the sweaty beach bodies. It’s only ten minute walk. I could even take a few photos.

Two tickets booked! I rang Gen squealing down the phone begging her to come and she agreed even though she had so much course work to study. Although it was her fault for taking an extra year at college. She is always envious of me now.

That day I went shopping, straight out to ocean drive. I picked up the cutest Tommy Hilfiger criss cross bralette and a pair of short dungarees that barely covered my modesty but fuck it! It’s a beach party and I need to get the past two weeks out of my head.

I headed home and showered and put on my make-up, letting my hair out of its braids leaving it lose and wavy. I picked up my favourite pair of vintage round glasses with reflective lenses.

Gen arrived fairly soon with a bottle of vodka in tow. We split it as we continued to get ready, hovering on the light buzz that now consumed both of us. Hell yeah… This was going to be a great night. I could feel it.

We stopped at a liquor store on the way picking up shots and a couple bottles of Malibu before carrying on our way. But boy we were not prepared for the anarchy that awaited. Everyone was dancing, sweating, buzzed and having a mental time. It didn’t take much to join in, we slipped into the crowd and before we knew it a bottle of Malibu had gone… and then another… only one left now. I was having the time of my life as the vibrations made their way through me. The feel of kicking up sand with my combat boots. The amount of people just as happy as I was.

Others were way too happy, probably had a little help with a friend called marijuana. And others… well Gen represented what the others were doing as she devoured some poor girl’s face with her tongue, although, damn she seemed very enthusiastic. She came up for breath just long enough to tell me not to wait up and then she disappeared into the crowd.

It was crazy how my emotions changed so quickly. In the next five minutes I went from happy to lonely even though I was surrounded by hundreds of people. I made my way out of the crowd up towards the hotel finding the empty still pool and I created ripples as I slipped my bare legs into it. I thought it was a bit of a hidden gem, as no one else had found it yet, since the pool lights were off. There was something oddly calming about a dark void of water. As I looked at my watch I noticed it was 01:30. We had only been at the party for 2 and a half hours. My liquor sloshing around in its bottle as I brought it to my lips, and as I sat on the edge with the ripples lapping at my feet and some poor girl’s distant moans in the background, for the first time in two weeks I genuinely started to contemplate what I was going to do with my life.

God I was still young. Only 21. Nearly 22. I had time. I had an amazing job with a ridiculous pay check. I had friends. I didn’t have family although I never had any to begin with so what was new there. I feel like I had accomplished all my ambitions. I could still travel the world… I had the money to. Freelance would cover me. It’s just that … god it could be lonely. Even with Richard I felt lonely. With anyone to be honest. No one had been right. There was always something to doubt or something that could go wrong. So as I brought the bottle to my lips once more and let the liquid burn down my throat I was in a deep haze watch the water slosh in.

It was then I felt a soft hand on my shoulder which made me jump out of my skin, but as I looked to the person in my shock I had never felt so calm before in my life. She was magnificent.


	2. Lost in Translation

“O-Oh, I’m sorry excuse me… Do you mind if I sit with you? I-I tried calling out but you were in a daze… I’m sorry I didn’t mean to frighten you… Hello?”

Holy shit she was beautiful, radiant as her skin glowed in the moonlight. The beams bounced off of her shoulder length beach tousled hair and her smile was enough to light this whole beach.

“Y-Yes, god I’m sorry, please no sit…” The blonde sat. It was then I noticed her outfit and it was a sight to behold… she was slim but womanly. She wore a scarlet red bodysuit with cut outs in the sides and a matching pair of tight red shorts that barely made it half way down her arse.

I had never been this attracted to anyone before… Is this what people feel when they point out some brainless hunk and say he’s fit? Sure I’d slept with a woman before. Although come to think of it that was a really happy year… The year before I met Richard. God I had even kissed Gen at one point. Is she staring at me? Did she say something…? Was I daydreaming?

“Sorry, what did you say?”

“I said, my name is Carol Aird… What’s yours?” She said slipping her legs into the pool.

“Carol… Oh no it’s not Carol sorry, although that’s a beautiful name… but it’s not mine, because it’s yours, sorry, yes you just said that didn’t you? M-My name’s Therese…Therese Belivet.”

“Therese Belivet… What a lovely name… it suits you…” Her voice was like thick velvet.

“Does it? I’m always told otherwise… plus it’s so hard for people to get right, I swear half of the people I know call me Terry because they don’t know if my name is Thereese or Theresa. I always wanted to change it as a child to something generic like… Sarah? Then maybe I could get a mug with my name on it instead of writing it in sharpie.” For some reason I thought it was perfectly adequate to ramble my life story to the mysterious blonde, but she just made me feel comfortable.

Carol laughed a deep thick laugh and it my hair on the back of my neck stand on end.

“Oh well I think it’s lovely… And don’t you ever think of changing it. God I wish I was born with a more interesting name.”

“Really? I think Carol suits you.”

“You do?”

“Yes, regal, clearly a natural blonde which is hard to find these days, plus it sounds nice… Carol.” The words slipped off the tip of my tongue like melted butter.

“Thank you… So tell me Therese, what are you doing here sat at the edge of this pool away from the party with me?”

“I could ask you the same…”

“Ah, but I asked first!”

“Oh c’mon!”

“Play fair Therese! Spill!”

I took a swig from my bottle before continuing. “I’m more or less 22 years old. I just went through a break up… It’s not the break up I’m sad about, more that they are having an amazing time in Europe, whilst I wallow in my menial life. So today I plucked up the courage to go out, meet new people like yourself and have a good time. I brought my friend, Gen. But she’s hooked up with some guy… no sorry, girl… I don’t know they had long hair… but like shaved on the sides… I don’t know really. These days we aren’t male and female we are just us… God that god deep, maybe I should stop drinking…nah, I’m having fun. Anyway so here I am, sat in a hotel when some mysterious beautiful blonde taps my shoulder. The next thing I know I am having a pleasant time talking to you… Okay now your turn! I told my depressing pathetic shit. I need something so I don’t feel lonely…”

Carol’s eyes seemed to glimmer in this light, maybe I should stop drinking… “Well, I’m 27 years old and I’m in the middle of a divorce… I know right. God! First divorce at 27! Jesus sometimes I wonder why I am such a fuck up… You know if you really want to hear the rest I’m going to need some of that.” She pointed to the bottle in my hand resting between my legs.

I tilted the bottle in her direction not really having the energy to do much else, but when her smile widened as she reached over my bent legs to take it from my hand our hands touch. I felt like I was on fire. What the fuck is wrong with me?

As she leaned away with the bottle in tow to gracefully bring it to her lips I caught a whiff of her scent. It was like dusty pink roses, mixed with vanilla and pine. It was delicately soft but strong enough so that I was drowning in it. Her lips wrapped around the bottle and I had never wished to be a bottle so much in my life. She took a long sip as I watched in slow motion and before I knew it she was wincing and giving it back to me wiping the edge of her mouth with her arm. God it was adorable, her sour face… Seriously I have to snap out of it!

“Thank you… Anyway. So some of my friends invite me to this beach hotel party thing… problem is he is the guy who threw this party, just so I would come and-“

“Wait. Hold on. Back up. Your ex owns this party?”

“Yep.”

“He owns it? And it’s just off ocean drive… He must be loaded.”

“Ridiculously so… He’s the guy who spends $140’000 just so he can talk to his ex. I love this beach you see. So now he is buying and renting it up just to keep his grasp on me.”

“Well that’s shitty.”

“Tell me about it… Thing is I didn’t ask for any of this. I only said yes to the marriage because I thought I was pregnant.”

“And you weren’t?”

“No I was… which is what made it even worse… I had…a miscarriage.”

“Oh my goodness, I’m so sorry, that must have been horrible.”

“Yeah. No. It was horrible but there was nothing tying me to him anymore. Plus it could have been worse. They are more common than you think in the first three months. Anyway it was a long time ago.”

“Don’t try and brush it off, it’s okay to be upset about it Carol. It was a really heart breaking thing no matter how common and no matter what week. Something crap happened to you. You have the right to be crappy towards it. Come here.”

To my utter surprise I wrapped my arms around her and cradled her in my arms, and to my further surprise she not only let me but cuddled into me.

“You smell like rosé and cheap beer. And faintly of daisies.”

“Ahhh, what you’re actually smelling is my friends drink. Everyone in the crowds drink and the other one is my natural eau de parfum. I promise you I don’t always smell like a brewery.”

“Makes sense. No drunk would ever listen to me ramble for this long.”

“Well it isn’t often a stranger sits next to you on in a hotel and tells you their life story.”

“You’d be surprised.”

“Why? Is this not your first rodeo?”

“God no.” Carol took another swig from the bottle. “I love this beach remember? Plus I’m here a lot.”

“Ah, yes. So let me guess, are you a swim instructor?”

“No.”

“A tanning expert. Because I have to say I envy your olive skin.”

“Nope! And thank you! And last guess.”

“Ok… are you…a jet skier?”

“Really close but no.”

“I give up! Tell me before I have to tickle it out of you.”

“Tickle it out of me?”

“I grew up with a lot of other children. I’m the best tickler in the world.”

“C’mon you’re so close!”

“Tell me!”

“Arrgh!”

Well I proved her wrong and although I really want to know what she does, there’s something really hot about her writhing underneath me and shouting my name.

“Okay! Therese! I’ll tell you! I’m a lifeguard! I’m a lifeguard!”

I stopped my tickling harassment and it was only then a wave of heat hit me as she stopped struggling, and I stopped tickling as I had her wrists pinned to the terracotta pool tiles and every inch of my body lined with hers. Her hair was perfectly messy and her wide smile was just so hot!

It would be so easy to kiss her right now and for a moment I thought I saw a fleck of desire in her eyes too.

“I told you! I’m the best tickler in Miami!” I got off of her allowing her to sit next to me once more a bit closer than last time.

“Well you told me!”

“So you’re a lifeguard. What like a Baywatch one?”

“Technically I am trained, but looking hot whilst doing it doesn’t hurt.”

“So you have the red swimsuit.”

“Kind of like this one but tighter and less exposing.”

“And the sunglasses.”

“Aviators always.”

“Beach hair like it is now.”

“Oh no. it just tends to fall this way.”

“You’re kidding.”

“What?”

“‘Oh my hair just looks like this in the morning because I wake up and it looks professionally done!’ You’re one of those?”

“One. Never try and imitate me again that was horrible. Two. My voice isn’t that deep you bitch. And three. I don’t just get up and not brush it, but I think it’s just constantly being in the water with salty air and stuff.”

“Oh you don’t sound that low? Bullshit. I bet you could reel anyone you wanted over there with that baritone you got going on.”

“Why thank you! You know you’ve been giving me a few compliments. Are you trying to seduce me?”

“God you make me sound like Mrs Robinson.”

“If anything _I_ would be Mrs Robinson.”

“You’re barely 5 years older than me!”

“Yeah but think of it like this; when I finished college you were only just becoming legal for sex.”

“Yeah but who is even prosecuted by that law. And if it helps, I’m out of college.”

“Therese Belivet! You lost your virginity under the age of sixteen!”

“It was like TWO DAYS before my birthday!”

“What was yours like?”

“Losing my virginity? Awful! She was so eager, I think I forgot to tell her that I’m not a gold mine, she didn’t have to dig that hard. We broke up a week later. Jeez she was a bit of a dickhead. Brooke Kelton. Ewh. The name makes me shiver. What about you?”

“It was fairly easy. He was the high school quarter back. We rented a hotel room after prom. It lasted about 4 minutes, and that was that. We broke up when we left for different colleges. God he was boring. So boring. To be honest the only reason we went out was because he was popular, my friends told me that because he liked me I should jump on it. So with nothing better to do I did. Not the best reasons, I know. Don’t regret it but I’m definitely not proud…On a happier note… What do you do for a living?”

“I’m a photographer. I’ll take photos of anything. I’m free-lance and companies pay me to take photos for them. It ranges from Time magazine and Nat Geo to a four year olds birthday party.”

“Wow. Hell of a job.”

“Yes I’m fairly lucky.”

“And you live alone?”

“Yes. Richard he did want to live with me but… never mind now.”

“God, look at us. Two moderate women, sat on a beach, sharing our life stories, because of shitty men.”

“Well, I guess us meeting was a good thing that came from them assholes. Plus you are barely moderate.”

“What do you mean?”

God she will probably run away from me if I tell her. Fuck it. “As in you are gorgeous, literally look at yourself.”

“Shut up!”

“Fine if you don’t believe me turn around.” Carol looked back towards the party. “There is literally a group of men ogling you right now, you could have any of them with a wink.”

Carol averted her gaze from the drooling men. “Even if what you were saying were true, I wouldn’t act upon it anyway. They just don’t do it for me. I can see it play out now. They say hey, make an immediate grab for my butt, and try to convince me to fuck them behind beach shack and then leave to find some other poor innocent girl.”

“So what do you look for?”

“I don’t even know anymore… I just want to do something spontaneous, you know? Different. Amazing. Hot.”

Me? NO! What could I do...Lightbulb! “Okay!”

“What?”

“You want fun, different, spontaneous, amazing, hot, a story to tell the girls? Let’s do it.”

“What are you saying?”

I stood up with the bottle in one hand and another outstretched towards Carol. “Okay. Now you have an ultimatum. Come with me. Have an awesome different time… or go back to the fuck boys over there and wake up with chlamydia tomorrow morning…”

She raised a perfect blonde eye brow, as if contemplating what I meant exactly, before putting her hand in mine. Our hands locked together like they were fit for each other and the feeling sent shivers down my spine.

“Fine, but I’m having the rest of your drink!”

I took one last swig before handing her the rest of the bottle, then she brought it to her lips and downed the whole thing in one. A small bit dribbled down her cheek and I didn’t even hesitate to wipe it clean with my thumb but instead of letting me dry it on my shirt she caught my hand and brought it to her lips sucking off the small droplets of alcohol.

Holy shit, the sight and sensation was enough to send heat straight to the junction between my thighs.

“So what are we going to do?”

I took her hand once more. Maybe she is flirting with me? I mean maybe she was being friendly. God I don’t know.

I walked her round the other edge of the pool out of sight and away from the party and I stopped, praying in my head that she wouldn’t freak out. “Okay, here you can’t see the party, not too many people.”

“What are we doing?”

“We have a pool. We have privacy and ample time to do something spontaneous…Strip!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Hello readers! Yes, another story! I've been busy behind your backs!   
> Hope you all have great upper body strength because i just have 8 chapters worth of cliffhangers


	3. Cosmic Waves

“Strip!”

“Excuse me?!”

“You heard me. Strip! We are going skinny dipping!” I started to shed my clothes, being pretty body conscious, and confident.

“Skinny dipping! Are you mad?”

“Maybe.” I was down to my underwear. “Well turn around!”

“Turn around?”

“Yeah. I don’t know if you actually going to get in or not!” Carol turned around.

“So you’re ok skinny dipping with me, but not with me seeing you naked.”

“Oh so you are going to come in. Well then come and see for yourself. You wanted spontaneous and different. And seriously you’re acting like you have never done it before.”

“I haven’t!”

“Bullshit!”

“No I’m being serious!”

I jumped into the water and splashed when I submerged myself. Carol turned around to see me bobbling in the water.

“You coming in or what?” I shouted.

“Fine! Turn around!”

“Turn around?”

“Yes!”

“But you’re barely wearing anything already!”

“Turn around Therese!” I did as I was told although I was pretty sure I could sneak a peek, it would be immoral, but god I wanted to.

I heard a splash behind me and turned to find the immaculate blonde standing in the water with me, the waves lapping around her shoulder. She moved closer to me, and in this moonlight she looked like she had been carved by the Gods.

“Now that wasn’t so hard was it?”

“It’s fucking freezing Therese…” She had wrapped her arms around herself in effort to get warmer, exaggerating her cleavage which wasn’t a problem to me.

“C’mon we’ll just have to warm up.”

“How?” I swear I just saw her eyes shimmer.

“Like so…” So being Therese Belivet, I made the wrong choice. I know you are probably thinking that around now I should probably make my move… but instead I splashed her with the freezing water and watched her face turn into one of mock horror.

“You Bitch!” She said as she splashed me back, it was so refreshing as it ran over my skin and even in this freezing water I could still feel the heat between my legs.

Each droplets of water I splashed over her just made her glimmer in the moonlight. How could she be this beautiful?

“Okay! Okay! I surrender! I surrender…” Carol held her hands up in defeat as the water lapped around her shoulders.

God we are close… very close. I love it… her skin feels like soft velvet…

“God its cold.”

“Oh you should feel the sea at night...”

“Oh yeah, Miss ‘isavepeople’ over here.”

Carol raised two fingers from the surface of the water to give me a salute and a wink. It’s moments like these when I regret the idea of skinny dipping but knowing she’s naked beneath the surface and feeling her bare leg against mine is divine.

God am I only now just noticing how tall she is?

“Woah.”

“What?”

“Oh nothing…” Embarrassing.

“No tell me!”

“I was just noticing how tall you are.”

“Oh yeah… I get that a lot.”

“No shit! What are you? 5’9?

“5’10! Yeah finding dates is a distressing. Everyone is 5’4 or below… I just tower over them. It’s embarrassing actually.”

“Hey well I’m 5’7 and I thought I was fairly tall. God I’d love to be as tall as you.”

“Think again. It actually can be a bitch sometimes.”

“How so? Oh no my legs are too gorgeously long!”

“Therese…”

“Oh look at me and feel pity for my well-proportioned slender figure!”

“Therese, I will tackle you of you don’t stop!”

“If I eat all these donuts I might just grow another inch and become more model-esque! Poor ME! CAROL!”

 The next thing I knew Carol’s arms were wrapped around me dragging me under water. I couldn’t see anything apart from the rush of bubbles and blonde hair floating. All I could hear was my own muffled yelp and the splash as we went under. But I’m surprised I can recall any of that as my sense of touch was in over drive. Our bodies were aligned and fit together like it was just meant to be. Her leg between mine and one of mine between hers. The feeling of our bodies flush against each other was like the feeling of a high. Just this was natural, and Carol was my drug. And I wasn’t going to stop abusing until my heart gave out. It was just too addictive.

We emerged, laughing and splashing, both of us trying to repress a smile and even in this dim lighting and the glow of the party I could see the crimson flood across Carol’s cheeks.

We were both awkwardly smiling. But I was still revelling in it. But to break the tension, I changed the topic.

“Well, your height does give you an advantage for tackling.”

“Oh, so at least that outweighs the disadvantages…” She’s so sarcastic.

“What disadvantages?!”

“The constant jokes.”

“Like what’s the weather like up there?”

“Yep! And everyone pointing it out when they meet me.”

“Like I just did?”

“Yep! And always having to be the bigger spoon, mostly with friends. God I could barely touch Harge when he was asleep. Man is a fucking boiler.”

“You’re right the little spoon is comforting but being the big spoon can feel so intimate.”

“Never being picked up.”

“Never being picked up? That a pet peeve?”

“Yes! Seriously, you’d miss it! Like you are trusting them and they are holding you. Keeping you close. Making sure not to drop you so you don’t fall. It’s the small things like that.”

“Well I can at least fix one of those. Give me your hand.” When did I become so confident? Who knew Malibu was liquid courage. No wonder Gen drinks it.

Carol tentatively put her hand in mine.

“Now take your feet off the floor.”

“What? I’ll sink.”

“Trust me.”

“Therese I’m a life guard. I know I’ll sink!”

“Just do it.”

Carol sighed and I felt the pressure intensify in our joint hands as she struggled to keep afloat. I dragged her towards me and she sailed swiftly as if the water was parting for her until her knees hit my stomach.

She looked at me questioningly to which I nodded and she slowly parted her legs letting them wrap around me holding me close, her feet resting in the small of my back and our chests pressed against each other’s. I prayed she wouldn’t feel my hardened nipples but god a girl could only take so much.

“See that wasn’t so hard.”

She looked me in the eyes and bit her lip slowly as I saw electricity flicker through her grey flecked blue irises.

“How did we get here?”

“Well we walked up that beach and then-“

A felt a splash of water hit my face and then a pinch where she was resting her hand on my shoulder.

“Ow!”

“You know what I mean, Therese.”

“Well just for my pleasure why don’t you explain how you’re feeling.”

“I don’t understand why I am so comfortable around you. I’m never this comfortable with anyone.”

“You aren’t?”

“No not at all. Yet here I am with this stranger I met less than an hour ago, naked, in a pool, with my legs wrapped around her waist.”

“Does it scream spontaneous, fun, different, amazing and hot?”

“… Yes…” Carol breathed.

“Then I have done my job then haven’t I?”

“It appears you have…”

Under the pads of my fingers that lay pressed against the small of her bare back I felt Goosebumps cover her skin.

Surely she could feel the same on mine.

“Are you cold?”

“I was going to ask you the same thing. You’re trembling.” She took her hand and placed it on my face running a thumb over my cheek and it took everything in my power not to lean into her touch. “I’m a little cold," I lied."but I don’t want to go anywhere… I’m just so calm and being with you is so… refreshing.”

I was obviously having goosebumps for differing reasons.

“Come here.” I pulled her into my embrace and stroked her bare back slowly. To be quite honest I’m not quite sure how I have been getting the last couple of words out because my body was on fire. It was like every time she touched me a new fire would start to burn and with her wrapped around me like a koala on a tree my body was searing; a pain that was unquenchable. A fire that couldn’t be extinguished.

I could feel her hands cling onto my back and as my fingers lightly trailed up and down the large expanse of hers from her nape to her tail bone she spoke to me once more.

“You know when someone’s kind when they let you share their body warmth in a pool.”

“Why thank you… and I just want to…”

“…”

“…”

“… What is it?” Carol pulled away from me looking towards my distracted face worriedly.

“Carol… Look. A falling star…”

She looked up, her blonde hair creating ripples in the water. And the look of awe on her face… it was indescribable. But I would rip all the stars from the sky just to see it.

“Oh my… Therese.”

“You have to make a wish.”

“A wish?”

“Yes quickly!”

“Okay. But you have to as well!”

“I’ve already made mine.” I wished for her.

“Ok…” She closed her eyes briefly before opening them. And looking directly into my own. “An angel… flung out of space.”

“…” The words wouldn't come out, but i thought to myself 'why else would something so beautiful fall from the sky unless it was for something more beautiful than itself.'

My eyes darted to her lips as they parted and I swear I saw her flicker to mine, so I leant in slowly, and she seemed to inhale.

So I leant in further brushing her thick lips my own preparing to kiss what I knew would fill my dreams for the rest of my life and taste what I had been craving ever since I saw her…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said a Fluff. Fluff. Fluffify. Fluff. I said a Fluff, fluff, fluffify FLUFF!


	4. Grains of Mountains

So I leant in further brushing her thick lips my own preparing to kiss what I knew would fill my dreams for the rest of my life and taste what I had been craving ever since I saw her…

Of course life would stand in the way.

“CAROL!” A man in a suit shouted in the distance. He looked so out of place with his formal attire and fake tan achieving the artificial ‘orange’ look.

Carol’s legs dropped from around me to stand on the pool floor and the feeling of emptiness around my body felt like an ice cold bullet to the gut.

“Therese! Get down!” She whispered grabbing my hand, pulling me out the pool with a strange gorilla strength.

“CAROL?! He just wants to talk to you! It’s me, Tommy! Stop hiding from me! I know you’re out there! It’s pathetic! CAROL!” His patience was wearing thin.

Fucks sake.

You know I hate the feeling of dry clothes on wet skin. But you know what I hate more, someone watching me put wet clothes on dry skin.

“HEY! STOP!”

Shit. He was staring at us like fresh meat. He was a predator, and I felt a lot like prey. And the fact that Carol had brought her hand up to grab mine before dragging me towards the beach and away from the intruder, just jumbled my emotions because honestly, I don’t know what the fuck was happening. On minute, we’re having a … MOMENT! And the next it’s ruined.

Tommy broke into a sprint after us. In my peripheral vision I could see him making his way towards me but all I could think about was Carol.

“Carol, what the fuck is going on?!”

“Therese I-“ She turned back to face me, still keeping a quick pace, well as quick as one could get on sand, before seeing the dark haired man, heading directly for us.

She took a sharp left, into the stacks of plastic chairs and beach beds. Running through the carefully stacked maze, bobbing down, behind one.

“Carol, who the fuck is h- mmm. Hmmmm!” Her hand had slapped over my mouth, and as much as I loved our easiness in physicality, I hated the fact that instead of drifting in the pool, we were running, wet, through the sand and hiding from a strange man, looking for her.

“Therese, you have to be quiet. Do you understand?” She whispered looking around cautiously. When she looked back I nodded, and her hand slowly dropped from my mouth, brushing my lips delicately as her touch receded.

“Carol, who is he and why is he looking for you?” I said under my breath.

“His name is Tommy. He works for Harge like some sort of man slave, he had a massive crush on me throughout our marriage, and one day asked me to run away with him but I pretended it never happened. When I was with you I just… forgot about everything, and let myself be free for once, forgetting that this psycho was probably looking for me at the party under Harge’s orders. I thought I saw him there so I decided to get away, then I met you and well… yeah.”

“CAROL?” We heard in the distance, making our heads bob up like Meerkats, before returning to the sand.

“So your ex, sent a man to come get you. So he could _talk_ to you… He’s fucking nuts!”

“Yes, yes. I know. And I’m sorry… I’m sorry I’m dragging you into this. I don’t know why I did. This is my shit. My problem. I just… I guess I felt safer with you around…”

“Carol…”

“It’s ok. You can leave if you like. He won’t care about you. He just wants to find me.”

“I’m not going to leave you when there’s a nut case on your trail. Are you insane?”

“I can look after myself, Therese, I promise.” She said with no malice.

“I know. But… That’s not the point… I want to stay. I want to stay with you.”

And before I knew it, her lips crashed down upon mine, mingling like it as always meant to be, a few grains of sand caught on our lips, exfoliated against our skin, as I slipped into a pocket of heaven. Warmth, rushed through my body as I felt her red fingernails trail along my jaw, before pulling away, leaving me dazed.

“Do you still want to stay?” She asked looking a little nervous.

“More than ever.” And as a smile blessed her lips, which was mirrored on my own, I nearly forgot where we were. And why we were whispering. But Tommy had no problem reminding me, grabbing Carol from behind by the waist.

 I had just enough time to reach for her hand, brushing her fingertips and see the shock register on her face. I had never seen someone so terrified, and just as my mind caught up she was dragged up into the air, kicking and screaming, the sand underneath her, following her up before plummeting back down. I reached out my hand to her out stretched one. Catapulting my body through the air to catch it, only to miss by a millimetre, landing in the sand winding myself, the sound of her screaming my name accompanying my fall.

I gained my breath back and looked up. He was strong and quick. Dragging Carol away hurriedly, her feet leaving a trail through the sand, wiping out his foot prints as she lashed out to no avail.

I sprung to my feet running after them, trying to close the distance he had made.

The closer I got the better I could hear him. “You know, I always liked you Carol. This could have been different. You could have been mine! But you dug yourself into this hole. And now look at you. Writhing like a worm. Helplessly.”

“AAAAGH!” She screamed out, her eyes never leaving mine as I put one foot in front of the other. “Get off me you dick! Therese!”

“So that’s the little slags name?”

“Yeah, yeah it is!” I replied, cutting their conversation short, tackling him to the ground, all three of us landing with an oomph.

Tommy was trapped underneath us as he started to squirm but I instantly turned to Carol, helping her up, preparing to run.

“Carol, c’mon let’s go the party is j-“ I stopped my sentence as I saw her turn back to the psycho path currently raising to his hands and knees only to see her kick him in the stomach, sending him hurtling back down, keeled over. “Carol?”

“YOU SON OF A BITCH!” She screamed. I walked up to the one sided fight, stopping just beside them as Carol straddled his waist fisting his shirt in her hand before punching him, hard.

He reached out one of his hands to grab my ankle, but I jumped out of his grasp, and as he tried to reach again, Carol landed another blow.

Who knew Carol was the real life Jessica Jones. I felt as though I wasn’t even needed here.

 “YOU DON’T GET TO TOUCH HER! DON’T EVEN LOOK AT HER!” She shouted protectively. “You think it is okay to find women in the dead of night and forcefully and unlawfully drag them, _unwillingly_ to see crazy men?!”

Holy shit. The only thought that raced through my mind as Carol raised from the man clutching his bleeding, broken nose.

“You crazy bitch!”

Tommy’s crude words were met with another kick to the stomach, her blonde tresses shaking out, covering her face as she did so.

Again… What the fuck?

“C’mon Therese, let’s go.”

“Carol… Holy shit.”

“I said let’s go.”

Our hands met once again and I hopped along as she pulled me away from the beaten man who I was pretty sure wouldn’t be getting up for a good while.. She more or less dragged me through the hotel party and out the other side to a cab and without thinking I got inside.

“Where to ladies?”

Carol let go of my hand to thread her fingers through her hair, obviously stressed out.

“I-I-I don’t know. I-I just. Errm.”

“It’s okay we can go to my apartment. Calm down, grab a drink.” I looked her over. “Maybe some ice for your knuckles. Is that okay?”

She nodded, breathing heavily.

I gave the cabbie my address he replied with a swift nod. I scooted over the seats and placed a hand on Carol’s back, and she flinched when I did.

“Carol are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m… I’m fine.”

“No you’re not. You can’t be _fine_ after what just happened. You annihilated him.”

“How could he do that?! I just want to live my life without constantly looking over my back!”

“It’s okay Carol.”

“Harge is an irrational guy Therese! I have no clue what he’s going to do when he hears about this. No matter what Tommy did it will be _my_ fault. And I will take another blow at the divorce proceedings.”

“You’ve done nothing wrong Carol… Nothing at all. He took you against your will, to a man you want nothing to do with. It was self-defence.” I wrapped her in my arms and her shallow breathing slowly became even and regular as I ran my fingers through her drying silky hair.

The driver stopped and I paid, not allowing Carol to. We entered my building and my apartment on the fifth floor.

Now, I am a little self-conscious of my apartment. Not because it’s messy but because it is ridiculously neat. Not because of its size because it’s a penthouse. And not because of its interior because I had hired a designer when I bought it. But it was all just me. Every part of it. It was my fortress of solitude. Barely anyone was allowed in, apart from Gen and the house keeper.

Being a big shot photographer paid more than the bills. I didn’t even know what to do with it all to be perfectly honest, but when I invested it in this apartment I could call my own it felt right. A lot went to the orphanage and a charity for aspiring kids like I was and the rest was in here. It was all me from the floor to ceiling glass windows with a view of ocean to the table I salvaged from a few unused pallets.

All me. And now Carol was witnessing it.

I had to break the silence as I could hear the nothingness echo.

“So, yeah… what do you think?”

“It’s… marvellous. Wha… how?”

“Well the small jobs at the times when I was 16 just led to more and more opportunities… and I just didn’t stop taking them as they came along… So now here I am… at the grand old age of 21… nearly 22, with all of my career goals completed… make yourself comfortable I’ll go get some ice for your hand.”

“So you have all this at 21… it’s admirable. And do you know what the best part is? You’re still a nice person. They’re hard to come by…” I took a sneaky sip of vodka needing a little liquid courage as the beautiful gaze roamed my apartment and photos littered up the walls.

I came back with the ice and sat next to the place she had taken on the couch.

“Thank you. It has its downsides though. It can be lonely. I usually spend holidays by myself in crowds. I don’t have many friends. You have to be careful, with who you tell these things to. Gen and I have known each other since we were five. Look.” I pointed to a group of pictures of me and my few friends.

Carol picked up the frame in one hand whilst I rested the ice on her bruised knuckles.

“Therese you look so happy… You have no pictures of your family. Do you not get along?”

“Oh, no. I don’t have any. I was brought up in an orphanage, but as soon as I turned 16 I moved in with a friend got a job at the times, saved up for a camera and it all went from there I guess.”

“Oh my goodness, I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t worry. Think about it. If it hadn’t have happened I wouldn’t have done any of this! I could be a librarian… or an account’s assistant… I could have hit rock bottom and become a really hot life guard.” I joked about it but I only did so to stop myself from telling her that I would have never of met her.

“My hand hurts Therese but I can still use it.” Carol chuckled.

“You’re crazy strong by the way. Fuck Jessica Jones. It should be, ‘The Tales of Carol’.” A hopeful try to lighten the mood which it did.

“Don’t worry about it. Thank you for Tommy. I couldn’t get my bearings, I’m not sure if I would have gotten out before you took him down.”

“I barely had to think about it. I’m sorry but are you sure you are alright I mean… That must have been scary.”

“Yes, I got in a few blows.”

“You don’t say.”

“He’s such an asshole. I just… I just want my life back, I shouldn’t have to live against my own grain like this. We didn’t used to be ugly people but it’s what we have morphed into. God men can be such pricks.”

“Story of my life.”

“Maybe I’ll just steer clear for a while.”

“Maybe I’ll join you.” Carol smiled at me before wincing. “Oh I’m sorry was I pressing too hard on your hand?”

I removed the ice, and for some reason, without any thought behind it, I brought her knuckles to my lips.

I kissed them chastely before meeting her gaze again, which was fixated on my lips.

I raised back to eye level once more and the ice fell from my hand as my own line of vision as locked on her lips.

“Carol…”

“Therese…”

I swallowed, plucking up courage, as all I could see in the room was her. I _wanted_ her. “Can I kiss you?”

 “Yes…”

So… the first wish I made that came true.

I slowly took her face in my palm brushing a small lock of hair behind her ear as I did so searching one eye and then the other and pulled her towards me, hesitating, on the cusp of contact until our lips met and locked together. I slipped into a state of euphoria as our lips brushed against each other like the water did between us just moments ago.

Why do people speak of heaven? I’m sure everyone can find their own if they are lucky enough or search for it. Mine just happened to stumble across me at the edge of a hotel pool by the beach under the stars.

We pulled apart and looked back into her now dark blue eyes as I ran a delicate thumb over her knuckles.

Her eyes searched mine for a moment as if deciding if I was also feeling what she was, but all I could feel was pure fear. Fear of rejection. The fear she would leave soon. The fear-

And then her lips were on mine again and I was once more let into the white pearly gates, my worries shattered like Tommy’s nose just minutes ago.

She swiped her tongue along my lower lip asking for permission which I gladly allowed parting my lips letting her in. Without breaking the connection between us I raised onto my knees leaning over her, guiding her down until her back hit the couch.

I slipped a leg between her and heard a small strangled moan escaped our joined lips.

I was intoxicated. The faint smell of her perfume fighting against the chlorine that had soaked into our skin. It took me back to moments ago, feeling her naked body wrapped around mine, holding me like a life line. The thought sent shivers down my spine and heat through my veins as I urged for the sensation once more, the adrenaline that still charged my body intensifying every touch.

“Carol…”

“Bed.” Carol replied between kisses biting at my jaw.

“Gladly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations! You are officialy at halfway! ;)


	5. Shameless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breathe in...

I’m pretty sure I gained bruises from our blind tumble to the bedroom, banging into tables and plugs in the wall, flinging clothes in any direction until we stood in front of the bed, naked, breathless, and so turned on I could power a city.

We stood there for a moment just, being with each other, admiring, and running hands over each other’s skin.

“You’re magnificent.”

“And you’re hot.” The only reply I heard, but the one I felt were two hands pushing my shoulders and subsequently my body into the air, to hit the bed below with a bounce. “Sorry, it’s just I’ve been fighting this all night…” She pounced, actually pounced on me, grinding her hips down into mine, kissing up my neck and biting on my jaw. “… And I can’t wait any longer.”

“Jesus Christ.”

“Oh please. Carol will do.” She grinned, tweaking my nipple between her fingers.

“You’re so cocky.” She pinched harder.

“You love it.”

“Yes, I fucking do.” I rolled her over, placing myself between her thighs after taking wrists in mine, holding them to the mattress. “And I can’t wait either.” I made my way down her god sculpted body, leaving a trail of wet kisses in my wake until I reached her breast. God her perfect breasts.

I massaged one in my palm, latching on to the other, switching between sucking hard and nibbling until she started to write in my grasp, slowly making my way over to the other pink pebble.

“You’re such a fucking tease.” She grunted, her wrists guiding her hands into the sheets.

“I’m a tease?” I crawled back up her, using my free hand to hook under her knee, wrapping her legs around my back. “Are you forgetting how you tackled me, _naked_ under the water?” I thrusted my hips into her open centre, loving the moan that resulted from my actions. “Or how you wrapped your legs around me and made small circles on my neck?” I thrusted again picking up a pace, matching her laboured breaths. “Or, that red fucking body suit that, I can’t even describe what it did to me. I just wanted to tear it off with my teeth.” Carol arched up her hips to meet my own. “And I’m the tease?”

Carol growled. And it was the sexiest thing I’d ever heard, throwing me off balance and straddling my hips and pulling me up for a passionate kiss. “Yes you’re the fucking tease. Now touch me, I can’t take it anymore.”

I didn’t need to be told twice, scraping my nails down her curves before swiping between her folds myself. “You’re so wet…”

“I was before the pool, angel.”

“Holy shit…” I rubbed up and down, promising myself I would know how she tasted by the end of the night, before running up to find her clit.

“Yes, Therese, there don’t stop… Oh, fuck, faster.”

I quickened my pace making smaller circles, loving the view of her head thrown back, the blonde hair cascading down the toned back I wanted to sink my teeth into. Her open like this, needy and hazed, was hotter than anything. That I could do this to this goddess of a woman.

I kissed up her neck sucking hard on her pulse point, knowing it would leave a hickey before I heard her begin to whimper.

“Therese…ohmygoohmygodohmygod… Therese!”

“Tell me what you want…”

“You.”

“Yes. You have me. What else?”

“I want…” She tipped her head forward breathing down on my neck, finding my lips and making them hers, but I pulled away, dragging her lip out with my teeth.

“Tell me.”

“Inside, please.” I knew what she needed from the way she was tensing and relaxing in my hand, I just wanted to hear her say it. So I immediately obeyed. Thrusting two fingers inside her hot centre, not bothering with building up but instantly finding her the spot that made her cry out. Pressing into it each thrust like a bored kid clicking the top of its pen. She soon met my quick pace, riding me earnestly. “Fuck! I can’t- I’m gonna…Fuck Therese!”

“You will soon, don’t worry. But before you do so, there’s something I want…”

“What is it?! Ah!” She was having a hard time keeping her eyes open, as I felt her essence begin to slightly increase its covering of my hand.

I leaned in, slowly, marginally gaining speed, mocking her earlobe between my lips just to whisper. “Cum for me Carol.”

Then the barriers broke, and she came. Hard.

She pushed down on my hard, letting out a primal scream, tainted with my name, her head flinging back but her torso pulling her forwards as it spasmed in ecstasy, and just as I was deciding on whether to withdraw or not, she made the decision for me, falling forwards onto my body.

Her hair splayed out onto my chest like a natural halo and I had never wanted my camera so bad. I think I found my new muse.

My hand found its way to her hair, brushing through it as her lungs pushed her body up and down onto mine. And when she spoke, the low octave shivered right through me. “You’re an animal.” She said resting her chin on my chest so that my green could meet her grey.

I brought my fingers up to my lips and cleaned them with my tongue watching her pupils dilate to a nearly unhealthy width. “And you’re delicious.” I replied with a smile, but she soon swept that off, her mouth enveloping mine.

“My turn.” She winked at me making short work of the rest of my body before getting to the place I really wanted her. She must have sensed that I was already so worked up, and went straight to the gold, plunging her tongue into me, fucking up my everything.

“What the fuck?! Carol, Oh my god!- Ah! Yes!”

She didn’t even reply to my rambling, she just fucked me harder, one of my hands clenching in the sheets, the other in her blonde curls.

Whatever she was doing to me, it worked, quickly. And as I looked down to warn her of my impending climax, the sight of her lust filled eyes and determined mouth shoved me over the edge, staying with me as my body arched off the bed.

I fell back down, my breaths uneven… but she didn’t stop. When I looked back down, all I saw was the crinkle of her eyes as she smiled evilly before her arms wrapped round my legs and flipped me to sit on her face.

Still in shock I felt her fingers lace with mine over her head, only just coming to my senses before they were ripped away once more as her talented mouth latched onto the sensitive nub that drove me crazy. Flicking and suckling, swiping side to side, teasing me with tentative kisses and then circling.

I couldn’t help but grind down, riding her face between my thighs. I had never done so before, and never thought I would, but she was right. In this present, I was an animal. My instinct taking over and using my position and her face to my body’s advantage.

She looked up at me the entire time my climax built, piercing my with those stormy eyes, doing things to my body I never thought they could. Then she pushed me over for the last time. Over the brink of no return, flattening her tongue and pressing on my quivering body hard.

My gentle whimpers had crescendo to a feral repeating of her name, like a CD glitching on the same part of a song. I fell to the side of her, spent. Hearing her suck air into her lungs heavily, both of us craving more oxygen.

“What have we done to each other?” Carol said turning towards me.

“Talk about a mind fuck.” The only words my mind could muster.

Probably seeing how exhausted I was, the alcohol wearing off, she grabbed the sheets lazily pulling them up to her chest, just under mine, before snuggling into my side, our legs intertwining.

“Carol I…I like you.” I whispered, bathing in the repercussion of our passion

“Don’t you know that I like you too?” She said leaving three kisses up my body before inhaling, slowing her pulse to a rate she could rest at. I fell into a blissful sleep. The woman of dreams in my embrace her hair between my fingers.

///

I woke up, looking around as my sight hazed in. Carol no longer beside me, but sat on the edge of the bed on the phone.

“Yes Abby… Yes I’ve rang Fred, I guess I’m just a little shaken… Yes he is going to hopefully give us an edge… I’m fine I promise, more than fine… No I’m safe… I’m with, a woman… Magnificent… Shut up you idiot… yes, she’s lovely… no, I don’t know… Abby I really don’t know… Okay, Goodnight. Bye.”

“Carol…” I feigned ignorance slowly absorbing the side of the conversation I got to hear.

“Yes, sweetheart.” She said, turning her head in my direction, her body still facing away.

I crawled over the mattress like a predator, settling behind her, swiping the hair from her shoulder, replacing it with my lips on her neck, over the same spot I’d left a darkening mark. “You don’t have to stay over here you know… Come back to bed.”

“You make a very convincing argument.” She said tilting her head, giving me more access, a shadow of what looked like regret but couldn’t possibly been as it was wiped away with impending desire.

“Oh… this isn’t an argument you get a choice in.” I said, my hand trailing down over her breasts and between her thighs, my hand brushing through the soft blonde curls before finding where they really wanted to be.

She gasped. “Oh no?” She said rocking her hips into my fingers.

“No.” And with that I flung our bodies back, so I rested on the bed and she rested on me, my fingers gaining a better angle and my free arm leaving nail lines up her torso.

“Therese… Angel… Therese!”

\---

My head… My motherfucking head in the morning… This is why I usually stick to beer. Light drinks, not slamming down shots of Malibu… Was it shots of Malibu? I don’t remember any shot glasses. I must have drank from the bottle.

Carol looked so hot drinking from the bottle. And then I remembered. The skinny dipping. The drinking. The cab. The stars. The kiss. The sex.

The life changing sex. The beautiful aftermath.

And as I turned to the sheets beside me, reaching out for the blonde by my side I found them empty and cold. I sat up, vulnerably pulling the sheets to my chest to walk down my very empty hallways finding only one pair of disguarded clothes on the floor, my own and a small note on the kitchen island.

_I had a wonderful time with you last night. And I hate to leave without saying goodbye. But, I can’t drag you into a mess you don’t deserve. Know that this isn’t easy for me, but I do the only thing I can to keep you safe… I release you._

_– Carol_

_Xo_

And as I looked around apartment that seemed even larger now she was gone, I couldn’t help but let the words slip the nothingness that surrounded me.

“She’s gone…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... and breathe out.


	6. 7 Stages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think the phrase 'Drowning in Gay' has ever applied more.

There are apparently seven stages of getting over somebody. Gen had bought me a book after the eighth day holed up in my apartment. I had burnt it immediately but if I had read it, it would have explained a lot.

**Shock – Day 1**

At first I couldn’t believe it. I felt used, betrayed almost. Like I was just a quick fuck to her. I checked the shower. Every room to see if there was anything she left. But there was nothing. Just that fucking note with it’s saddening words. I felt dirty. Like I had been so vulnerable with someone just for them to walk out on me.

Was I just another experience for her? Will she go back to fucking men and being the boring housewife? Is that all I was? I just couldn’t make sense of any of it. My body felt numb with cold.

**Denial – Day 3**

I just couldn’t believe it. I tried to push the emotions down but the harder I tried the sicker I felt. She wouldn’t just leave like that. Would she? I barely knew her but I felt as if I knew everything about her. Each second in her presence elongated to eternity. I lived hundreds of lifetimes in our night together but still felt as if we were cut short. She couldn’t be gone.

She wouldn’t have just left me. She couldn’t have.

**Anger – Day 8**

It felt like the world had it out for me, just day after day. It rained when I wore shorts. My shopping bags broke. I couldn’t catch a cab so caught the bus. The bus would break down. I would put the key in the lock it would jam. I tried to cook and fuck it up by day dreaming. I would eat then throw up involuntarily. And just when I thought it couldn’t get any worse, my Netflix password wouldn’t work.

And that’s the story of how I ripped my flat screen from the wall after smashing it with a high speed remote and burnt the goddamn book Gen had mailed me.

I can’t believe it! She just fucking left! Like I meant shit all to her! Like I was some sort of sex toy! Who tells you they like you and then abandons you, naked in bed the next day?! Why didn’t she just grow the balls to say goodbye?! Was I her girl experience? Wanting to wade into the lady pond?! Get over her ex-husband. Eugh. Never fuck a straight girl…

**Bargaining – Day 15**

Maybe I’m over reacting. Maybe she just didn’t want to wake me up and she never actually said that we were anything more than a one night stand. ‘I like you too.’ Could mean anything. Maybe she said it because I did. I pressured her to say it too.

She didn’t have to. Maybe she just wanted a bang to get out her system. I never offered more, she never asked for more. I should have said something. This is probably my fault. I should have said _something_. Woken up earlier. Asked her where it was going or who I would be to her. I thought we had the same train of thought. I swore I saw something between us, but who am I kidding, it could have all just been physical. We fucked like there was no tomorrow.

**Depression – Day 19**

“Therese, stop being pathetic. I haven’t seen you in eight days. Stop wallowing.”

“I just want to sit and eat pizza. This year has been hard work, why can’t I take a break?”

“This isn’t a break this is… binging, you can’t just watch a whole series of ‘Orange is the new black’ in one day! What season is this…? Three?!” She paused the programme as one of the guards shouted at another.

“HEY! I was watching that. And I can! Because they’re Alex is hot, and the for once, they can’t kill off all the lesbians this time! I’m hard-core shipping Vauseman! ”

“Therese! Seriously! Why are you like this? What happened at that party? One minute you’re fine the next day you won’t even come out for hangover kebabs.”

“… I slept with someone.”

Gen’s eyes widened. “Don’t tell me you’re pregnant.”

“I’m not pregnant.”

“Did you use protection?”

“Well… no. But-“

“Oh my fucking god Therese! C’mon we’re gonna get you checked out.”

“Gen, it was with a girl!”

“Oh, I thought you were back on the dick after Richard.”

“Ewh. Don’t even say that ass-holes name.”

“I know, I know. So what happened?”

“She was amazing. She’s hot and sexy and when I look at her and she looks at me I just felt these surges of… I don’t know, we clicked. Well I clicked anyway, because the next morning she was gone… God, it feels like before her, everything, _everyone_ was just background. Like no one else mattered. None of it happened, but she did.”

“Oh… Was it just a meet and bang?”

“No, we actually _talked_ to one another. It was… I don’t know how to describe it but, something was just there, from the minute I saw her I felt it was over me. I know I sound crazy but, as much as it pains me to say I…I-I miss her… After two weeks… I can’t believe I spent two weeks feeling sorry for myself over some trip, when here I am heartbroken over a woman I spent less than a day with.” And I just couldn’t hold it together anymore, bursting into tear in the comfort of my best friend’s arms.

**Testing – Day 29**

“Belivet!”

“What?” I groaned from the safety of my couch.

“C’mon we are off out today. I got us o tickets to a boat party!”

“A boat party?”

“Hell yeah! You always said you wanted to go and this one has been hyped all summer! You have to go! Get over this Carol woman and find yourself some fresh meat. Someone you won’t get attached to.”

“Fine.” I lied. It’s true. I needed to get out of the house. But hooking up was the last thing on my mind. Why throw away a perfect _special_ memory for some random fuck. It was a no brainer.

“Think of all the thi- Wait did you say yes?”

“Yes. If you’ll shut up about it I’ll go. Now, I think I’m going to shower. I reek.”

“Yes. You do.”

“Come and hug me then.”

“What is that stain all the way down your shirt?”

“Hug me.”

“Is that curry?”

“Hug me!”

“Is that pad Thai in your hair?”

“Just a little hug!”

And less than three seconds later Gen was out the door, slipping her ticket underneath.

**Acceptance – Day 36**

“ARE YOU READY TO PARTY!!!” the man with the megaphone boomed, to have a chorus of girls and guys yell back.

“THEN LET’S GET THE DJ’S OUT AND THE DRINKS FLOWING!!!” He shouted, spit flying everywhere.

“Right, c’mon Terry we have to hook you up. You need to get over that girl. If she didn’t see how special you were then she doesn’t deserve you.” She knows nothing. “Now let’s scope the scene. I’m pretty sure you could choose any girl here. It’s summertime. Everyone’s looking for a wild night, sun sex, and the drink is flowing freely.” I pretended to be interested, looking over the large crowd which was mostly gyrating men which were, to be honest, a huge turn off. The bar was the most attractive thing on this boat. “You literally have the pick of the crop, apart from her.”

“Who?”

“The auburn. Big eyes. Cute. Looks around 28/29. Black one piece with enough cut outs to slip my sneaky hands in.”

“Oh her? Yeah, she’s cute.”

“She’s fucking gorgeous! We have been messaging online for about three weeks now…”

“Well what are you waiting for?!”

“I don’t know I’m nervous!” Gen took a shot, I’d never seen her this worked up before.

“I’ll come with you if you like. Just take over a drink. Small talk. Ask her to dance.”

“Ok, ok, ok. I can do this, you can do this Gen.” We walked round the boat not wanting to make a beeline for her, picking up drinks on the way. “Hi…” Gen began, getting the brunette’s attention. “Would you like a drink?” She said offering the red solo cup.

“Depends what is it?” The stranger replied cocking a brow.

“Bourbon. Your f-favourite!” Gen stumbled.

“Sure,” She said taking the cup, brushing my best friends fingers not so subtly. “You haven’t spiked it have you?” The jokey manner was flirty.

I could tell Gen was so nervous she couldn’t tell. “No! No! Of course not! I promise!”

“-I’m sorry. I promise my friend hasn’t spiked your drink it’s just she’s nervous because all this is building up to asking you to dance.”

“THERESE!” Gen slapped my shoulder lightly.

“Wait, you’re Therese?” The stranger pointed at me her eyes a little widened.

“Yes, this is Terry, the friend I was telling you about the other day. Abby said I should bring you along.”

“Yes, I’m Abby. I’m sorry but you are Therese, the photographer?”

“Yes, I am. The one and only. But I’ll leave you two alone to dance. I’m going to get another drink, remind me never to ask the bartender to surprise me ever again.”

I left them where they stood and got a nice cold beer, then another and then two shots because, fuck it. By the time I went out to dance I was thoroughly buzzed.

I joined the dance crowd, seeing Gen and Abby making out in the corner of it before resuming to dancing. She is incorrigible that girl I swear.

“Excuse me, you look like you could do with a dance.” I turned to see a young man with rainbow trunks on.

“I could but I don’t think I’m the dancer you want.” I replied truthfully. “There are lots of girls, who unlike me aren’t attracted to other girls, around here looking for good looking guys like you to grind down upon and give you what you want, but I don’t think I’m her.”

The young man chuckled. “Don’t worry. You see him through the crowd, Hawaiian shirt?” I spotted the flamboyant dancer doing what looked like Beyoncé’s ‘Crazy in Love’ music video dance routine with a rather athletic girl.

“How could I miss him? Look at him go.”

“Yeah, well he’s my boyfriend.”

A freaking angel! “Oh my god! I’m so sorry! I was so rude.”

“Don’t worry about it. Not everyone has impeccable gaydar such as myself and to be honest I don’t blame you, these guys are grabbing girls like a body builder grabbing whey protein.” I laughed, more than I care to admit. “I’m Dannie.”

“Therese.”

“So Terry. Want to dance?”

He held a hand out to me in a mocking gentlemanly way. “Fuck yeah!”

Turns out Dannie was a really good dancer. And by good dancer I mean my definition. Dad dancing, combined with drinks, laughter and goofiness rolled into one.

The hours literally flew by. And for the first time in over a month I actually smiled and had a nice time.

“Hey I’m going to get us some drinks ok? What do you want?”

“I’ll have a beer.”

“One beer coming righhtttt up!” Ok I was a little pissed… Ok a lot pissed. But Dannie and I were getting on like a house on fire. He was hilarious. And we got on so well that he actually has my number scrawled along his arm.

I pushed through the crowded boat, getting touched by god knows how many bodily fluids before reaching the bar. My drinks came fairly quickly and I was on my way back but the dance floor had become a bit more crowded. I pushed round the edge holding two beers in my hand when someone danced back into me.

It was so close! I nearly dropped the beer into the ocean. And as I stood still and thanked my lucky stars I hadn’t dropped them someone else knocked into me.

Fuck the beers, _I_ went flying. Straight overboard.

I hit the water falling through but a little shocked, kicking out my legs I began to swim for the surface and just before I ran out of air I bobbed above the water, opening my mouth wide, gasping in, only to be hit by a wave.

My lungs filled and I choked, kicking out my legs trying to stay afloat but the more I coughed the more I sank and the more I tried to breathe in the more water I inhaled.

A floating ring was thrown in the water, only to be carried away by the waves, and it was too late anyway.

My body started to thrash about but I was getting worried, panicking, making me thrash harder, reaching out for something anything, but I couldn’t see very well, only the white expanse of the boat.

I couldn’t believe this was happening and as the cool liquid started to burn my lungs I sank further and further, my body going limp, reaching some sort of conclusion that this would be my fate.

I started to black out slowly, fading in and out, my nose, my chest, my throat burning and as I closed my eyes I heard the splash of water, a figure in red, with golden blonde hair and piercing grey eyes reach out for me.

The red figure darted through the water like a fish, the tanned skin I knew too well making its way for me, her legs propelling her. A delicate hand outstretch from the toned body as the blonde hair haloed around her worried face, floating effortlessly in the liquid that was slowly killing me. And as I felt her arms wrap around my chest, and her eyes searched my own, my vision faded to black, and I felt my body begin to rise.

_Carol…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you all know this Fic is set in Miami, which cuurrently alligns recent news, purely coincidently.  
> I hope everyone affected or to be affected, by Hurricane Irma or Harvey, safety and international support. Some of my own family in live in Jamaica and I was terrified for them but also relieved they were all well.  
> These past few days have been riddled with natural disasters. From the two Hurricanes to the earthquake in Mexico. It's times like these I hope as a species, we put aside differences and focus on what's important.  
> Thank you for taking the time to read.


	7. Living a Hallucination

“Therese… Therese, Can you hear me?! Angel, breathe! THERESE, ANGEL! THERESE!” Carol?

And then I threw up what felt my lungs but as my vision blurred in, turned out to be a vast amount of water onto the deck of the boat, my audience shifting away. I coughed and spluttered harder, gasping for air, filling my lungs with the right substance again and again. Spitting out the salt water and coughing some more from the burning sensation in my sinuses.

“Everyone move!” Gen? “Get out the way!” I saw lots of white feet with large tan lines shuffle to let through two pairs of feet. “Therese. Are you alright? You nearly died?!” She stroked my hair back as I coughed and as I looked up her eyes were filled with worry, completely abandoning Abby by her side to tend to me.

“I’m alright, I’m al-“

“Right everybody, please go back to your party. She needs a little space.” A voice commanded over the boat, one I recognised, but couldn’t possibly be. And as I began denying it to myself thinking I must be hallucinating still, underwater. I felt two smooth wet arms slip under my back and legs lifting me up and carrying me away.

Gen was protesting in the background, getting everyone to move out the way, but the hubbub and gossip of the boat blurred out to silence as I looked up to the woman currently carrying me.

Red swim suit. Soaked blonde hair. Tanned smooth skin. Grey worried eyes. She was real… It was Carol.

She took me into a private room, handing me a bottle of water before trying to close the door on Gen and Abby, protesting I needed space.

“Needs space?! I don’t know who the fuck you think you are but-“

“She’ll be ok, I promise. Can I speak with her a moment, please?”

“Why?! Who are you to her, because I’m her best friend who wants to make sure that she isn’t traumatised from nearly drowning?”

“My name’s Carol. I’m a life guard. I j-“

“Wait you’re her. _The_ Carol?”

I would describe the look on Carol’s face but at the moment I was just staring at the floor, trying to process everything that happened in the last 10 minutes, soothing my throat, drinking down some of the liquid that nearly killed me.

“Yes, I’m Carol. Now may I please have a moment…? Please?”

I didn’t have to look up to know Gen was biting her lip trying to make a decision as she had a habit of doing so. “Fine. But come and get me when you’re done alright?”

“Yes, of course.”

I heard the door close and then Carol take exhale deeply before running over to me, taking my face in her hands so her grey would meet my green and the sight I was met with was pure unadulterated fear.

“Therese, Angel, are you ok?! You nearly died! What were you thinking leaning so close to the boat edge with those beers? I could have lost you! You could… Oh my god, Therese.”

I could see the indecision shadow across her face, whether to hug me, strangle me, kiss me or wait for a reply. I could tell she went with the last option.

“I’m fine Carol, I promise.” I said shuffling away from her, shrugging off her grasp.

“You had me worried sick.”

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry you had to come and save me… I’d hate to be such a burden on you, it’s alright you can just leave now that I’m vulnerable. Or you can wait till I fall asleep if you like.” I had no words for this woman. My saviour or not. I had only just gotten over her, and now she had burst her way back into my life with her physical perfection and her emotions and feelings. Like it was okay to tear me apart again.

“Therese… I… I’m so sorry… I didn’t want to leave that way, I wanted to st-”

“You wanted to what?! You know what? I got over the part where it meant nothing to you. I never asked for more, you never expressed a want for more. But after the connection I thought we shared, you could have had the decency to explain, or even say goodbye!”

She raised a hand to her mouth as she choked back a sob, I could see the hurt in her eyes, knowing her mind must be like a battlefield at this moment in time.

“I’m sorry. But-”

“You’re sorry?!”

“I couldn’t bear to say goodbye. You know Tommy? He spoke to Harge, saying _I_ had made a move on _him_ and when he refused I slept with you. Those boys followed us… Took pictures of us through a window. Harge texted me that morning, the photos and a refusal to sign the divorce papers. Saying he would only sign when I gave him the only thing I ever really wanted to keep… My late parents’ boat, Rindy… I had so many family holidays on that thing and Harge could buy hundreds of the same make if he wanted, but in an effort to save it, I left that morning to see him and our lawyers. I released you…” She wiped the water droplets mixing with her tears from her face.

“Why… I could have helped. We could have talked through this. I could have _been_ t-there f-f-for you-u-u…” I coughed once more, my lungs feeling the strain of all this talking.

Carol rubbed my back, giving me water. “Breathe through your nose. It will help… God I was so worried, Therese.”

“Answer my question.” My throat felt like gravel.

“I-I didn’t want you tangled with someone like me. I thought you deserved better. That leaving that amazing night, that incredible fucking night as just one night would, in some way be protecting you from me, and my instability… But I was wrong… and I have thought about you very single day Therese - Every single fucking day - So, I fought for the Rindy, one of the only things I was left from them… but as we reached the four week mark I took a step back from it all. The ugly people we had become… And I let him have her. I have the happy memories, and the photos but what use am I to anyone if I’m living against my own grain in a heartless marriage… I wanted to be free, what happened with you I wanted… Harge signed three days ago and I’ve been searching for you ever since…”

“How did you know I’d be here?”

“Abby.” She smiled nervously. “She said she had been talking to this girl, online and she had mentioned a woman named Therese that fit your description, going through a tough time. I told her to tell her online friend to bring you along. I was going to come find you-“

“Why didn’t you Carol?! You know, today I was meant to spend getting over you. Having a good time… I’ve been a wreck for weeks. Over a month! If you were here all this time why didn’t you find me?!”

Carol tentatively put her hands on my knees. “Because I was scared.” She croaked out, her voice higher than normal. “Scared of what you’d think of me, that you wouldn’t want to look at me twice… but when I finally b-built up the courage, you were… You were dancing. With that guy… And you looked so happy. So fucking happy and… I couldn’t help but think again if you were better off without me.”

“Dan-“

“And then I saw you fall in and my heart stopped. I’d been watching over you the entire party and I should have acted quicker, the first time you got bumped into, but I was a coward so when you fell in I rushed from my post and looked for you, but you were already under…” She took a shaky breath, reliving the ordeal with me.

“When I finally saw the bubbles I jumped in straight away but you were passing out. The team and I got you onto the boat where we laid you down and you were unresponsive, so I began CPR thinking you were dead, but you started to cough up all the water… Therese you could have died… and it would have been my fault…”

“No, Carol it-“

“Yes it would, don’t try to tell me otherwise. I’m so sorry, I should have said something I should have at least said ‘Therese…W-wait.’ But that would have been pretty selfish of me, when there are people like that man you were dancing with that could make you happy if not happier…”

“Carol… that man, Dannie, I was dancing with, he’s a lovely guy, and he very nice-“

“I understand, and I know I deserve it but, please, please don’t say anymore.” She pleaded her eyes spilling over with more tears. This time I took her face in my hands, directing her gaze to mine to tell her straight.

“Carol. Listen to me. The only reason I agreed to dance with him was because he was gay…” The realisation dawned on the blonde’s face her eyes widening and mouth opening and closing, not quite sure what to say. “I denied him before he explained his boyfriend was busy with a friend and I looked like I needed a dance because I was miserable. Dejected and melancholy…”

“So…” she sniffled, adorably, stifling a laugh, unable to hide her smile. “I know I don’t deserve it. And I nearly fucked everything up. Including your life. But… I would do anything for a second chance, to re-do … _this_. But I guess you wouldn’t or… I-I… would you?” She asked, I could see her smile slightly quivering in anxiety for the answer to her question.

“No, I don’t think so…” I answered simply, watching her smile turn into a sad one, full of regret and anguish, but still keeping a brave face.

She hung her head to rest on my thighs, her breath tickling my skin before looking back up. “Well… that’s that…”

“But, I would like you to be my girlfriend…” Her hands clasped over her mouth as silent tears streamed down her face. Happy ones I hoped. “I made the mistake of not telling you what I wanted one time, I won’t make the same mistake twice…” She started to motion her head up and down, her hands wiping away the tears as she let out a small laugh. “Yes. Is that a yes?”

“Yes... Therese, Yes!” She wrapped her arms around my neck and for the first time in 36 days my lips found home once more, in the touch of another. It said, never leave again. It said, I was so afraid. It said, I’m sorry. And it said, I forgive you. All silently conveyed in the brushing of lips and passing of tongues, until we lost ourselves in physical conversation…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "She is water. Powerful enough to drown you. Soft enough to cleanse you. Deep enough to save you." - Adrian Michael


	8. The Look That Says...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last one :'(

“Therese it’s nearly been an hour are y- WOAH! WOAH! WOAH! SHIT!” Gen said turning away quickly from the explicit scene she walked in on, Abby repeating her actions seconds later. My hand between a naked Carol’s thighs moving fairly vigorously while kissing down her neck is an image she probably won’t forget any time soon.

“Fuck!” We both cursed under our breaths, looking for something to cover our nude forms only finding a bath towel with a huge trains running over it. “The captain of the boat has an obsession with trains.” Carol explained to my confused facial expression.

“A boat captain with a train obsession?” I queried; the irony sticking out like a sore thumb.

“Yes, for his birthday I bought him one of those 1950’s trainsets from an old department store Frankenberg’s. You’d love him. His name is Jack.” Interesting.

“Ok! Are we seriously going to stand here and talk about the captains obsession with trains when we just walked in on well… on THAT!”

“Gen, honey, maybe we should let them change, maybe catch a breath, get a drink.”

“But… Is no one else freaked out by this?”

“Ok, fine. Carol, please tell me you know what you’re doing.” I could see Abby trying to reassure Gen, giving Carol a look, more personal than I thought it would be. Come again how did Abby know Carol’s name?

“I… don’t. I never have. But I’m following my heart.” I looked to my lover, clutching the towel we shared to her chest.

“Ok. And Therese?”

Gen interrupted me before I could speak. “Well, judging by the noises coming from Carol, she sounds like she knows what she’s doing.”

I didn’t have to smack her arm because Abby did for me, dragging them both out and leaving us alone again once more.

“Well come on. We should probably go back out, finish the party.” I moved to stand but Carol caught my arm.

“Ange, before we go back to the party upstairs, I seem to remember we were in the middle of a party ourselves.”

“Carol… are you asking me to finish?”

“Well I was so close, and angel I’m burning so bad.”

“And what if I don’t?” I teased, curious to the reply I’d receive.

“Then _I_ will.”

“You wouldn’t.”

Carol seductively pulled off the towel, spreading one leg and then the other, one of her hands travelling slowly to the juncture between her thighs and all I could do was watch. She reached her clit, staring to make small circles, gasping at her own sensitivity. “Angel… Try me.” She said, voice dripping with lust as she picked up the pace of her hand.

I watched for a moment, unable to comprehend how this amazing woman just got hotter and hotter every time I fucking saw her.

I dived in pushing her hand out the way and replacing it with my own, making tight fast circles and revelling in the moans I was rewarded with, before plunging in to where she wanted me most.

“Therese! Fuck!”

“Stay quiet for me, baby. Anyone could walk in.”

“Shit, Therese, I-“ I fucked her faster, wanting to get her to the edge as quick as possible, and when her wall inevitably clenched around my fingers, she screamed out my name, so loud the people on the main land knew what we were doing.

As she came down from her high panting, I removed my fingers. “Nice job at staying quiet.”

“What can I say, when it comes to you, I just can’t help myself.”

“Well we’re going to have to work on that.”

“And how do you propose we do that?” I saw her eyes darken the way they did when she wanted me.

“Easy tiger. There’s a boat party to attend.”

She dropped her head back in exasperation before getting up and putting back on her swimsuit. When she was back in it, I remembered just why we had ripped it off. Because god damn… she _should_ have been on Baywatch. I can’t believe she wants me… when she looks like _that_.

She bent over at the hips to pick up her sunglasses that had been resting on the table, and that ass. Oh my god that ass.

“Easy tiger.” She said slipping on her aviators, knowing exactly what she was doing to me. “Like you said… there’s a boat party to attend.”

///

So we did it. We became that couple that fell madly in love. We were barely out of each other’s sights. After that day we were each other’s world. We saw each other nearly every day. I got back to working. She worked at the beach. We were happy and after four months of bringing overnight bags to each other’s apartments I asked her to move in. And she readily said yes.

That was an amazing night, and morning if you catch my drift.

Our hands continued to wander, no matter where we were. Meeting with Gen and Abby became the regular, as they were in their bubble of perpetual happiness too.

Turns out Abby is one of Carol’s best friends. Who would have known? It’s a small world after all.

I began spending more time at the beach on shoots for whoever employed me. People would fly me out just for my services, and Carol would sometimes come too. Her lifeguarding hours were fairly flexible. I had started to get so busy I had hired a manager, Phil. He’s the best I could ever have hoped for. Turns out Dannie would turn out to be another one of my closest friends.

Sometimes you just click with people. The other day we went paintballing. The time before that we got coffee. The time before that he dragged me and Carol to a gay bar, where we just made out like teenagers and danced the night away.

What with Carol paying for the food shopping and furnishing for the apartment, me paying the rent and my growing popularity in the photography world, I had managed to save back some money. Enough money for a studio.

I was so close to buying it. _SO_ close. It was perfect, optimum light, a small gallery space downstairs, enough room upstairs for maybe a few sofa’s and a smaller one for a dark room.

It was perfect. But I didn’t buy it. I didn’t even tell Carol about it. Because something else had caught my eye that I knew she would object to. But I bought it anyway.

I prepped myself with it for months. Cleaning it up. Giving it a good shine. Making sure everything was in perfect condition. Teaching myself how all of this would work.

And when I finally thought I was ready, and after the lies of ‘long nights at work’ became too heavy I came into our apartment one beautiful afternoon.

“Hey Angel, how did the Harper’s Bazaar shoot go today? Were you amazing like I knew you would be?” Carol jived, skipping up to me as I put my bags down before wrapping her arms around my neck and planting a kiss on my lips.

“Well, it would have been great, if I had done it.”

“What? You didn’t do it? Why not? Harper’s Bazaar is a big deal Therese.”

“Because I had more pressing matters, and because it isn’t for another 2 months.” I saw her eye’s flicker in confusion, the way they always did when she didn’t understand. “I have something to show you, but I want it to be a surprise… So if you love me, which I know you do, you’ll come with me no questions asked.”

“…Okay…”

“Let’s go!”

“I took her hand, closing the door behind us before we got into my car. Halfway along the drive I gave her a sleeping mask to where which she put on warily, looking adorable whilst doing so. Just before it slipped over her eyes, she winked at me, reminding me of the last time she had worn a blindfold, which made my thighs tense together, the grin on her face, widening.

And when we finally pulled up at our destination, and I led her out the car, I thought I would explain to her what I had been doing for the past three months.

“Carol.”

“Therese.”

“You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I like how you make me feel when you’re around and most of all I love you.”

“I love you too, Angel.”

“Do you remember that day on the boat, when you told me everything? Why you left, why we couldn’t be together at that moment in time?”

“Yes, and I regret it every day.”

“Well, recently I began to think of that, a lot. Everything you did for me. To break free of your shackles and stop living in your own little hell. Well I remember every word you said that day. Every single one. So, I thought, that as a token of my love, and as a thank you for how hard you fought to get back to me… I would give you something in return.”

“Can I take the blind fold off now?”

“Yes.”

She slid it off, rustling her hair a little, letting her eyes adjust so she could see me. Then I stepped out of the way and watched like a video camera taking in every frame. The way her eyes widened and her hands came up to cover her mouth. How one tear fell and then another, and another until there was a steady flow. How she looked to me shaking her head before asking me. “How?”

“I remembered what you gave up to be with me… I found out Harge was selling her, and then I bought her, as an anonymous buyer. The past three months, when I’ve been exhausted and coming in so late, I’ve been here, at the harbour, with the builders, polishing her up. Getting her back to her original glory. Here.” I took her hand in mine, dropping the keys into her shaking palm. “Rindy… She’s yours. All yours. Forever. You don’t have to know she’s suffering with that tyrant of an ex. You’re the owner. Your name is on the lease… Please say something…”

She looked to The Rindy and then back to me, exhaling sharply as she wiped her tears and smiled. “I love you. I love you so much.” And then I was enveloped in a ridiculously tight hug. “Thank you… Angel thank you.”

“It’s ok… I love you too.”

And that is where this story ends…

How I met the love of my life. A snippet of a story that would last until the day I died. We wed two years after, knowing there was no rush, we knew we were going to be together forever. That night led to other life changing moments and eventually to the birth of our daughter, adequately named Rindy.

My place as a photographer only grew and grew. Carol began to teach life guarding courses to children which she loved, that of course led to the birth of our second child, River. It was amazing to watch them grow up. The days Carol told me she was pregnant are some of the most unforgettable I have in my rolodex of memories.

Rindy became a marine biologist, she loves the sea and water. River, he was always more interested in knowing how things worked. Always taking apart my cameras and hoping I wouldn’t notice when he put them back together. Little devil.

He ended up becoming an inventor, making a wrist floatation device that has saved countless of lives, and has a boat of his own now…

We are very proud of them both. And Carol and I? Well, we haven’t changed, we spend our days on the water, our nights between the sheets, or in the water now I think of it. I’ll leave that to your imagination.

Our 25th wedding anniversary is coming up in a few days… I guess the moral of this story is that, nothing. Nothing at all can keep true love apart. Not love like mine and Carol’s. Each day she gets sexier, and each day I feel closer to her. Even if we hadn’t met that fateful night I am 100% sure we would have at some point. Like we were written in the stars. All it would take is one look, because even now after all these years, one look can make my heart skip a beat.

So there you have it. The story of how a lonely photographer and a lifeguard divorcee became soul mates. It wasn’t pretty. And it was definitely messy. And we have been through rough patches together.

But I could tell you from the bottom of my heart, I wouldn’t change a thing, because when the day comes, whenever it may be. I will die a happy woman, knowing I was lucky enough to receive that look. _The_ look, which Carol only shows me... The one that says _I love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of another fluffy fic!   
> And i still haven't finished TAA! What?!  
> But anyway, i'm glad you all have hung on for the ride. This was just pure happiness and fluff. A little bit of sweet for the sour i usually bombard you with, sorry. (But not really mwhahahaha)   
> And on an end note, let's just stop and appreciate...  
> A baywatch, lifeguard Carol. 
> 
> 5c Xx ;)


End file.
